


Raphael x reader x Donnie Thief of hearts

by jessiemerrow



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiemerrow/pseuds/jessiemerrow
Summary: What happens if things don’t work the way we want, what happens if another girl wants the same guy you do?Do you think love can happen twice or it wasn’t love in the first place.





	1. Chapter 1

PART 1  
-I should know it better that she was going to take him away from me…that bitch.

Raphael and y/n were friends, great friends but y/n wanted more from him, they were always together since the first time they met, y/n loved his smile when she was helpless in his arms after almost being killed by The purple dragons, He saved her and she was scared and amused at the same time, everything was new.

She was a normal girl but she had this wall, she was insecure about herself and really worried about everyone’s opinion, she always claimed not to have feelings or a heart but secret she did care a lot and after meeting the turtles everything seemed less heavy and she was for the first time enjoying her own self.

Raphael always giving her warm hugs and teaching her how to defend herself from the world, they were watching movies together, eating popcorn, Raph always talked to her in a low tone, he even heard her fav songs, they laughed a lot together, she used to sleep in his arms and he used to say he loved her hair and once he said he loved her smell, they couldn’t wait to see each other it was like magic at least that was what she thought, everything was amazing but her friend Lisa was too curious about y/n she followed her one day and she saw them, she got scared and screamed of course they noticed

-What are doing here Lisa?

-I.I…I….am so sorry…what are those things?

-They are my friends not things…y/n remembered…

They took her to the lair and she suddenly became a star, she was always flirting, always interested in anything they were doing, she was fit so she was always asking for Raph’s opinion about her body and how to have a bigger booty and it’s so easy for her to be part of everything,that perfect body, big boobs, big booty, leg gaps and wonderful hair, she was always showing her off, showing her skin in patches, she liked all songs Raphael was listening and all action movies,looking at him like a tiger, she was so perfect… was she playing a part …y/n did not know what she knew was that she was far from being Lisa and she was back again in the cold gutter.

\- She makes him feel wanted that’s why he’s like that.She even rest her head on his plastron the other day. Y/n heard Donnie talking to Leo

But she was so weak last week. *y/n thought* she came acting all dejected  
so I gave her advice and she gives me her poison now, I told her that I thought that I was really liking Raph and now she’s stealing him from me.

Lisa was a thief of hearts…

What happened on Sunday was horrible, she was in the lair chatting with MIkey when she went to the kitchen and caught Raphael talking to Donnie,

\- Donnie she unzipped me, took out my penis, and put it in her mouth, she did not take off her own clothing. I tried to move, but it felt as if my body were tied down by invisible threads. I felt myself growing big and hard inside her mouth.I saw her fake eyelashes and curled hair tips moving. Her bracelets made a dry sound against each other. Her tongue was long and soft and seemed to wrap itself around me. Just as I was about to come, she suddenly moved away and began slowly to undress me and made me lie down on the bed. Her own clothes she kept on, though. She sat on the bed, took my hand, and brought it under her dress. She was not wearing panties. My hand felt the warmth of her pussy… My fingers were all but sucked inside and she felt warm and at the same time cold. I grew larger and harder she stroked my cock and I…I…

-Alright I got it Raph…what can I say… congratulations…look…are you sure this girl is for real, I mean I don’t trust her…I know you all like her…I like her too but there is something about her…

-What do ya mean? Are ya jealous? I guess ya are…Lisa wants me…

-Congratulations both of you Y/N said..

Causing Raph to look at her terrified as he got hit by a train…time stood still…y/n was looking at him and he was looking at her, Donnie knew that she was into Raph and suddenly Raphael felt like a betrayer although they never had a thing…

-I’m serious Raphael I’m happy for you.

-Y/N I don’t know what to say…I happened so fast, ya know …

-Oh I know.. I understand …She’s amazing isn’t she? The flavor of the moment…

Donnie was clearly seeing everything

-Well Y/N do you want to see my new project?

-Sure Donnie, I would love.

Lisa walks in and kisses Raphael

-Aren’t you gonna say about us baby?

-He just did…congratulations Lisa

-Yes, as his brother I welcome you to our family.

Kissing Raph she grins and winks but he looked confused

\- So let’s leave them alone and do what we were supposed to?

-Sure Donnie..right

Donnie took Y/N to his lab

-Y/N you may now cry…

And she did, she cried on Donnie’s plastron, warm tears falling free from her face, she lost her first and most significant battle, she was exactly what she thought she was, she was not like a Disney princess and she knew from the start that only the beautiful and perfect girls stays with the prince charming in the end…

\- Y/N I know you liked him, huge crush but Raph always wanted to be loved and adored and feel special… somehow she did it…Raph is an amazing brother and friend but he’s broken inside, he’s ego must be inflated all the time because he just doesn’t believe in himself.

-I don’t want to love him…

-You can’t tell your heart not to love or love….

She thanked Donnie and he refused to let her get out of his lab without being totally fine, so she did they got out laughing and actually happy.

Monday morning Donnie left a message on her phone

-Good morning, I hope you are better. Since your free today I wanted to know if you care to watch a movie with me at your place, lol. I’ll choose the movie and I’ll bring food. At 8pm. Yes or yes?

She smiled, she was sad and hurt but she knew Donnie was doing his best to make her feel better, he was a good friend.

\- Yes you Nerd

He replied with a smiling face. She lived alone since her parents died a few years and she could not go to college, she wanted to be an journalist but her rent was high, New York wasn’t easy on her, so she was working in a cafe.

-Dreams come true if you wish hard…bullshit

She got dressed and left, when she got home Donnie was there, he brought food and the movie What a woman want with Mel Gibson

-So did you like it?

\- I did…

-What’s that you’re listening ?

-My immortal

-Give me that..it’s great but no…no …

-Take a bath I’ll be right here…waiting for you.

-Do I smell bad?

Donnie laugh

-You smell like Raph, you have him under your skin, take it off.

She closed her eyes and nod…

She finish her bath, she was wearing comfortable unicorn pajamas 

-What’s that …Donnie smiled

-I’m an unicorn

-You’re the cutest unicorn ….come on let’s eat we got a movie to watch

Their night was perfect, he was asking all things all the time…

-What a girl wants?

-Everything and a happy ending

-That’s what everybody wants…

Donnie was the best friend in the world, she knew he was always pushing her away from the lair cuz Lisa was there 24/7 now, Raph seemed to be in loved and Donnie knew how much Y/N will be hurt but they decided to throw a party, everyone would come, April, Casey, Lisa and even a few cops…

Donnie sent another message

-Hi cutest unicorn alive will have a party here, yes…I know…brings anxiety into my life and yours we both know :( but we can still have fun. Today I will get you.

-Donnie I’m not sure 

-It’s a costume party

-I’m in

-lol

She was thinking…what to wear?She just did not know…party city was too far and she was not really wanting to go anywhere, she check her wardrobe and found her mothers clothes, she did have a Madonna like a virgin costume …she thought - not really me but…

She was ready Like a virgin…she laugh hard…a boy toy belt and she was back in the 80′s.

Donnie came as he said he would dressed like Dr Strange and he saw her, she was a bride a really sexy bride.

-Wow Madonna..

-That was my mother’s ahhhh did you like it?

-I can’t tell you that I don’t.You’re beautiful.

They got there, Lisa was dressed like Lara croft, April was a police officer and Casey was Wolverine, Raphael was dressed like Hulk and Leo like a Samurai, Mikey was spider man

They all looked at her, she was dressed completely different from her usual self.

They were all happy and Lisa was looking at Y/N like she was about to kill her, Raph came and said he missed her and she for a moment thought that everything was back to normal, such an effort Lisa was making to be the center of attention, y/n was kinda feeling sad for her.

April putted a song crazy for you so she could dance slowly with Casey, Lisa took Raphael by his arm and danced…Donnie looked at Y/N 

-Do you wanna dance?

-I thought you did not dance

-I do…now..

-Yes…let’s

The music was playing and he took her by the hand and they danced, he held her waist and she laid her face on his plastron… she felt something weird, she felt safe, she felt her heart pounding again but it was not lust, it was warm and she was floating, her body was glowing…she raised her head and looked at Donnie and he looked back and started to say instead of singing

-I never wanted anyone like this…because I’m crazy for you, touch me once and you will know it’s true….I’m crazy for you

She smiled and he took a deep breath and kissed her, kissed her in front of everybody but at that moment that was actually nobody there, they were alone, two bodies finding each other for the very first time, she was his bride, her skin was soft and her perfume was inebriating, every breath they were into each other.

Lisa stopped dancing and her eyes were burning, burning like hell, Raphael was not very different he was completely taken by anger and left the place, but both of them did not see a thing , the music stopped and they were still dancing, connected, lost …

Donnie finally opened his eyes 

-I love you Y/N I always did.

-I think you showed me something I never thought I could feel, It’s more than wanting you, nothing compares to what I’m feeling…

Donnie kissed her again…she was flying… 

PART 2   
The night was perfect and Donnie couldn’t be happier, she was surrendered in his arms, Y/N din’t know exactly what was going on but for the first time in her life she wasn’t trying to be in control.

Lisa spent the rest of the night trying to show how happy she was with Raphael, kissing and even licking his neck at a point that Raphael was feeling bad, something was wrong…

-Lisa why do ya acting like this?

-Acting like what?

-Ya weird.I don’t like this girl.

-You used to…are you jealous of y/n and Donnie?

-No but I guess ya are.

-Me jealous of a nerd and a geek?

-My brother may be a nerd but he took us out of every bad situation and y/n is a geek but she’s your friend I don’t get it.

-All I’m saying is that we are better than them. 

-Is this a competition?

-No…no…your fool… And like a snake she was curled on his body.

In the end they all said goodnight and Donnie took y/n home.

-Thank you for the most amazing night. Y/N said

He lowed his head and looking at her 

-My beautiful bride, I should be the one thanking you

She smiled embarrassed she bits her lips.

\- Goodnight Y/N

*Come on you’re an adult now, you can do that…you can say whatever you want to…*

-Donnie…do you want to stay?

Donnie held his breath, eyes wide opened he knew what that invitation meant he was there standing in front of the woman he loved and she was asking him to stay, asking him to love her and there he was paralyzed by fear and an unexplained feeling, his knees were weak, he felt his hands shaking but somehow he found strengths to get inside of the apartment again and grabbing her hands he kissed her left and right hand, he touched her hair kissing it as they softly feel off his hands…

She held his face between her hands and kissed him, her heart was pounding very fast, her walls were coming down, she suffered so much she thought she would never be loved, she thought she was unworthy, she thought love and happiness were far from being reality but then he came, healing her wounds, that was just too many feelings there, the pain in her life was real but like magic cured her with a kiss, he was not a prince charming he was real, full of fears and demons inside of his head but yet he was perfect because he saw her from what she was and he loved her just the way she was with all her imperfections.

A tear drop off his eyes when he was taking her clothes off, she did not see, it was not just sex or just a kiss, she was the one he loved and it was everything at the same time…

She moaned his name when he kissed her naked body, waking her up inside, her body was a strange territory and he was exploring every inch, tasting her flavor he laid her on her bed covering her with kisses

-Donatello you’re so beautifull

She said kissing his neck touching his naked body, he was scared, afraid of what she would think of him, he was closing his eyes, mixed feeling, fear and desire,she kisses his plastron, his tights, she could see his hard member she looked into his eyes as she was asking for his permission, she knew he was covered in doubts and all he did was look, he was breathing deeply and his eyes were begging for acceptance and love and she gave it to him.

He held her hair moaning her name, its was much more he could bear, he never thought he would a woman especially the one he loves making him feel the was he was feeling, he never thought lips could be so soft and her mouth so warm and what it caused to him it was inexplicable, he was holding tight, waves of pleasure were coming and going, a fire was growing inside of her, she was burning, her body was aching for his touch…she sat down on his hard member and felt a sharp pain in the beginning, he was trying to control himself and she was feeling pain and pleasure but after a few moves the pain was over and they were now one, she was concentrated on her on pleasure, she was burning and he was burning, they were sweating, their bodies were glowing…she was moaning, a low moan right into his ears and he was breathing fast, he finally left a moan comes out of his mouth as she called his name, her nails were now nailed on his back and she shakes, she lost her senses and so he saw her and he felt an electric current running through his body so he cummed and she heard his moan, the sound of his moan lingered on her ears for minutes after it was over.

To be continue…


	2. Raphael x reader x Donnie Thief of hearts

Y/N fell asleep in Donnie’s arms, he was awake and he wasn’t caring if it was not right because for the world he knew it would feel so wrong, if he had one wish it would be staying with her forever like this, in her eyes he saw love and it was more than he could ask, it was a forbidden love, it was almost 5 in the morning and he woke her up.

-Princess I have to go…

-Donnie..

-You know that I have to go…

She nodded and kissed him

-Call me you get home, will you?

-Sure…he kissed her forehead and like a ghost he disappeared in the shadows

Her smell was lingering on his body, he must confess that he usually drawn to sadness and loneliness has never been a stranger but now things has changed.

Lisa came out of Raphael’s bedroom 

-Ahem 

-Good morning Lisa, still awake or just woke up?

-I just woke up, I slept really bad…she said playing with her hair.

-I’m sorry to hear that…I’m kinda tired, hope you don’t mind but I have to go to bed.

-Wow..so you’re tired….she grinned

-Yeah, okay …I …yes…

-Is she good?

-What?

-I asked, is she good?

-I’ll talk to you later, I’m really tired…Donnie was embarrassed and started walking

Lisa was staring at him, “the best is yet to come sweetie”

Y/N woke up happy she knew something really good was starting, she went to work and she couldn’t take the smile off her face.

She finally made home after an exhausting day, after a shower he got dress, she was feeling special and dressed up like that.

Donnie was in the lair in his lab when y/n walked in, his eyes lighten up by her presence, he got up and held her in his arms

-I’m so happy that you here y/n

-I’m glad to be here

He took her hand and bit down slowly, he lifted her and she placed her legs between his waist, their kiss was intense, desire, Donnie slammed her body against the door and with one hand locked it, he sat her at his desk and threw with his arm all that was on the table on the floor … he took off all her clothes and penetrated her hard and desperately, she felt his cold hands touching her body listening to his moans, he lowered himself against her body and he kissed her, she was precious to him … she lifted her hips and moved up and down with her legs curled in his body … her body told him how much she wanted him inside her, she closed her eyes and bit her lip arching her spine and squirming … he could finally let himself go and went in and out of her a few more times until he held her hips up and lowered her head, she could hear his moans and his hands were strong squeezing her hips, he had lost control …

They were still like that when LIsa knocked on his door and said out loud

_Hey Donnie just got here…will you please help me…I got a lot of paper work and Raph is just not as smart as you are…

Y/N looked into Donnie’s eyes

-What the hell?

Donnie looked confused and he was staring to be irritated by Lisa’s behavior. 

-I don’t get, she never knocked before…he said to y/n..

-Lisa I’m busy, I‘m sure you can deal with your paper work.

\- Pretty please Donnie…

Y/N got dressed and opened the door

-He’s busy Lisa, try google… And y/n closed the door

Lisa knew well that y/n was there, she knew well that flattery was the easiest way to suck a man. She thought - Everyone,wants to feel special, he will naturally assume that y/n it’s not the only who finds him attractive. Most men just want to know that they still got it, he’s weak, I must assess his insecurities and become his personal cheerleader, making y/n look like she just doesn’t appreciate him the way that I do. Attention and praise. I know how to play cards well.” 

Donnie wasn’t an idiot, he knew her game.

-Y/N I know that this not a good time for us to talk about her but what happened between you and Lisa…this girl just seems to want everything you have. Can’t you see?

-Did you notice?

-Yeah, quite obvious…

-Mind if I smoke…I’m needing…

-No… but I will join you…

She took a pack of cigarettes out of his purse, menthol, lighten it, Donnie did the same…he used to smoke sometimes, only y/n knew, it was a childish thing but he just could not let anyone know…just couldn’t. 

-She was always my best friend but since we were kids she tried to beat me, be better…always,,,I don’t know why, she’s thinner, taller, bigger boobs, intelligent and popular..I’m just me…

-There is something different about this girl, ans I will find out y/n 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa was quiet, calm and staring at the wall when Raphael came  
-Ya know, I'm gonna tell ya ...there's something I'd like ya to know, I never thought that I....I'm so in love with ya...  
Lisa staring at Raph smiled  
-I know baby...I know you do..  
_That's all you're gonna say to your man Lisa? Y/N said walking towards them with Donnie  
-That's all I've got for now...I'm stressed...I've got a lot of paper work and Donnie don't want to help me...  
-Lisa...what's puzzling me is the nature of your game.  
-What do you mean Donatello?  
-You know damn well what i said, I don't know you, I thought I knew, I don't play games, I don't waste my time, stop what you're doing it's not gonna work.  
-Donnie would ya stop now...what the fuck you're doing?  
-Raphael can't you see, are you blind?  
-Guys, calm down...Donnie let them be...Lisa I used to be your friend, don't call me friend again..after all I was the friend you were just a vampire, I'm out, just try to make Raph happy if you don't for a foolish reason like trying to beat me for some sick reason inside you're fucked up brain, be sure that you will going to face my anger for the first time. 

They were like that, looking at each other, Raphael wasn't thinking, he was confused, he always believed on his instincts and inside of his heart he felt a red alert, he loved Lisa, she knew how to get him, she was always burning up for his love, she rides him like a horse, was it all a lie, was she pretending, was she...he stopped to think, he looked at y/n his best friend in the world, Donnie is his brother, he is always so quiet, never seemed to be like Leo, doubting of everyone but Donnie was talking seriously, he never says something without been sure, all of this thoughts ran through Raph's mind in less then 10 seconds.  
Lisa grabbed Raphael at took him to his room.  
_Donnie, the hell? I thought we would think about something first...  
-I can't, I just can't, you know I don't play games and I hate when people underestimate my intelligence, and she was clearly doing that and things were kinda heavy already...  
-Yes...I know you're pissed...she's a bitch  
-She is not just a bitch, she is evil, if she was just a bitch it would be fine...I guess  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------Time skip----------------------------------------------------------------  
Lisa was working a bit more and not visiting Raphael as much as she used to, Raphael was still not talking to Donnie, just when he really needed and y/n was avoiding Raph too, she liked him as a friend but he was cold and y/n understood.  
Donnie and y/n were really happy, they were together for 3 months. Y/N birthday was today, Donnie had it all planned, he went to the rooftop and brought all the things tat he knew y/n would love, sent her a message  
-Gorgeous I'll be waiting for you at 9 pm. rooftop. Love U.  
Y/N read the message and felt her heart pounding fast, she loved him.  
Purple neon lights, Donnie was ready, he heard someone coming and smiled, he fixed his glasses and opened the rooftop door to find Lisa, she could see the disappointment on his face.  
-I just came to wish her a happy birthday Donnie I swear...Raph told me that you would be here and Wow...You did it all for her...Raph never did anything like this for me, no wonder, he is always so crude, he is not romantic... I miss that...  
-Why don´t you just tell him, how is he supposed to know that you want all this stuff if you don't say it, I guess he thinks you are fine the way you are...  
-We are not...I don't know if he is the one, in the beginning he was so in love and I wanted him so bad but now I can see things clear, I can see that all I was looking for in my life was a man like you, romantic, smart....y/n seems so happy and is genuine   
-Stop it...  
-I won't, I'll tell you  
-Stop it, stop it now Lisa....I don't wanna waste a moment with this conversation.  
Lisa jumped into Donnie plastron and held his bandanna pulling him into a kiss, y/n opened the door to see that, Donnie was not kissing back but he didn't pulled her away , his eyes wide opened turned to y/n and pull threw Lisa on the floor  
-Y/N I swear this crazy woman came and ...and...said....y/n baby, love...  
-Donnie, listen I know...don't you go thinking that I don't know what is a kiss and a stolen kiss and all I saw today was stolen, sad, desperate and fake kiss. She won't ruin my life, I love you and I don't wanna know this feeling unless is you and me and I will never give somebody else the better part of me, I love you and I trust you...I gave my heart away so many times, you are the only one, I swear I will fight for you...for us forever....and Lisa you can't have what's mine forever, admit defeat and get the hell out of our lives...  
-Lisa...why? I've been listening to every word you said, ya are disgusting me...I want ya out, away from me from my brother and my friend y/n.   
Lisa couldn't take it anymore and walked away, tears falling, anger and most of all the feeling of the need of revenge   
-I should have listened to ya guys, I was blind...I'm sorry.  
-Raph...see the truth between the lies is hard, I loved you months ago and you know that, I still do but now my passion turned into friendship, I love you as a friend, as a brother, don't think you are not good enough, she is a bitch, you are the mot loyal person I've ever met and I'm sure you will find someone who will love you for real, like I once did...  
-Thank ya Y/N, I just wanted ya to know that I loved ya too but not enough...not like Donnie loves ya...  
-Neither I loved you like I love Donnie...I never knew love before him.  
-Happy birthday tiny...  
-Thank you Raph...are you gonna be alright?  
-My heart is broken but I'll be alright.  
Donnie and Y/N saw him going back to the lair  
-Y/N princess I'm so sorry, I swear...  
-Shut up and kiss okay?  
Donnie and Y/N are now having the best day of their lives  
In the corner of the street closed to the Indian Market Lisa was crying  
-Hello, any problem young lady?  
-Yes a lot ...who are you?  
-Karai...I would like to talk to you.


	4. Chapter 4

The foot clan knew that Lisa was Y/N friend and when Karai saw her crying she took the chance  
-I would like to talk to you  
-What do you want?  
-First, why are you crying?  
-I hate that girl...  
-Why?  
-She...she's not me, she doesn't have my name...makes a beautiful wife that's all, hahaha I know I can do it better, she's not me and she never will be.  
-Well...what did she take from you?  
-Everything, she's not supposed to have a thing.  
-Can I tell you a secret?  
-Yes...I guess  
-I know you, I know her and I know your friends..  
-My friends...  
-Mutants...does that ring a bell?  
-You've got my attention  
-Great I got a proposal...but first I must know, how far would you go?  
-How high are the stakes?  
-High, but you can grow accustomed to this kinda of hell.   
-I play games very well and I'm capable of everything.  
-I'm Karai and I'll be your demon and your master, learn from me and we will defeat her and them together. And hmm I forgot to ask, do you care about them?  
-No, but I want them to know that I'm the best and it was his loss  
-We can do that.  
-Deal, several times in several ways I tried to squeeze love from them but she somehow made it...If I can have their admiration I'll have their fear and hate...a million times better.  
-I know what you want.I'll give it for you. I'll give you her.   
Meanwhile Y/N and Donnie were having the best night of their lives, they thought that were finally free from Lisa.  
Raphael was devastated, he bent for her but he was done, he was feeling depressed and used, a million thoughts, did she ever love her? He tried to convince himself that she somehow loved him, he thought about changing her...after all she just needed help after all he has waited for her, he adjusted for her and most of all he silenced for her  
and sacrificed for her, he knew too much, so much more than his brothers.


End file.
